Solar Nights
by AnxiousRobin
Summary: Robstar Genderbend. Nightwing is left with a mystery-someone has been leaving bouquets of roses addressed to her around the city after the scene of a crime. Recovering from the death of her boyfriend, Nightwing must figure out who is behind the murders and bring them to justice. Can she do so as others are pining for her heart?


Nightwing bent down to examine the scene. She hated the smell of blood, always had. But a detective had to get her evidence from somewhere.  
Carefully she put on some gloves and got to work collecting. Hands traced across the clothed, bloody body on the ground. She winced from the sharp, metallic smell from the corpse. Before she could turn the body over her eyes were drawn to a... Bouquet of red roses.

She felt her eyes lose focus, memories flooding in - all having to do with those flowers. They were her favorite... that's why her old boyfriend brought her a new bouquet of them every day.

She remembered Roy bringing her a new flower arrangement everyday before he died. The way he said he picked them just for her. Just to make her happy. Just to see her smile as she smelt the roses and admired their deep, crimson color.

She could feel the tears start to form, so she turned her gaze away. She needed to be thinking about the crime scene, not her personal life.

Nightwing felt her heart ache as she pulled the flowers away, deciding to leave the rest of the evidence. She couldn't take everything from the corpse-the police would need some way to start their investigation. This would be enough right? Yes... It had to be...  
She didn't sense someone watching her from the shadows. Gazing up and down her body, admiring her shaken form.

Everything about Nightwing was just so enticing. Even the way she shook with sadness was endearing. She was probably wishing for someone to come and comfort her, someone to tell her it would be all right. Don't worry, little Nightwing, comfort will come tomorrow - please, be patient.

They promised themselves that the little, broken bird would belong to them in due time. Their eye had been set on the poor girl for many weeks now. Memorizing her routes, finding out who she really was, where she lived. It wouldn't take long till they would be able to find a way to completely break her.

Nightwing stood up tall and held the flowers close before darting off into the night, determined not to get caught. She had a lot to think over tonight...

All was silent in Regina Wilson's apartment as she slept. After a long warm shower and a head swirling with thoughts of red roses and why they were left there, she could finally curl up in her bed, cuddle her stuffed dog named Akita, and drift into dreamland.

She could have never dreamed that someone would quietly and patiently unlock her window and slide inside, being sure to close it behind them so that she wouldn't catch a cold. Nor could she have ever conceived the idea of this person coming over to her bed and carefully crawling over her, just staring at first, slowly, agonizingly lowering himself down so their bodies were touching.

They had dreamed of doing this for awhile now. Laying with Regina, touching Regina, watching Regina, smelling Regina… They craved intimacy with her, but they knew she wasn't ready for that. That was why they had to settle for this for now.

Regina started to shift in her sleep, spiking her intruder's heart rate. Was she having a nightmare? Or was her body being cruel and simply denying her sleep? Their poor little bird.

"Mm…" Regina started to open her eyes, though they were still heavy with sleep. They were thankful for that.

"Shhh," they tried to be as soothing as possible, wanting to coax her into keeping her eyes closed. "Shhh, it's okay - just go back to sleep, everything will be better tomorrow."

"W-who's there?" She called out softly.

"A friend," they told her, reaching down to caress her cheek with their knuckles. They delighted in the way she melted against her touch. She was so desperate for any amount of affection, it was precious. "Do not worry - go back to sleep."

"T-tell me who you are." She called out desperately, trying to hold their hand down next to her face. They shivered from her touch; she was so _soft_. They felt their own eyes start to slip closed, but they snapped open when she tried to open her eyes.

He quickly lifted a hand and made it glow a bright green, ensuring that she would want to keep her eyes closed lest they be met with the bright light. "Solarflare," they cooed, hoping she would relax soon. They didn't want her to be tense; they had just wanted a peaceful moment with her.

She shivered and tried to sit up. He kept her down, his hand trailing through her soft, raven hair. "S-Solarflare..."

Oh, _god_ , their name sounded heavenly on her lips. "That's right," they gently pressed their lips to her forehead. "Now sleep, dear - would you like me to sing for you?"

"Y-yes..." She moved to cuddle their arm, making their heart beat faster. This was what they wanted from her - this close, delectable intimacy. The desire to hold each other and never let go. The knowledge that they were safe so long as they were in each other's arms. Oh, yes, this was what they wanted.

They quickly settled next to her, hoping they didn't sound as desperate as her as they began singing a soft, low lullaby.

Regina shivered as arms wrapped tight around her, but she soon relaxed into him, even nuzzling into their chest. If affection could kill, they would be dead. She was too cute, too cute… and she just got even cuter the deeper she fell into sleep. The more defenseless she became.

Soon, they promised themselves. Soon she would be theirs.

Regina woke up the next day, panting and shivering. Her mind was foggy with memories of last night; no, not memories, they had to be dreams. … Right? And w-what a strange dream! Warm arms holding her tight, a deep voice lulling her to sleep, a hazy sense of security… it had to be a dream.

Even so, in a fit of paranoia, she got up and went to check her window. Still locked, so no one got in through there last night. If she wanted to be really paranoid, she could check every door and window in her apartment, but… she had bigger matters to attend to.

She sighed and grabbed her phone, deciding to call her father. Regina dialed his number quickly and waited, desperately wanting to talk to him.

Thankfully, he always picked up by the fifth ring. Today he picked up by the third.  
"Hello, Regina - to what do I owe this wake up call?"

"Good morning Father," She spoke quietly, curling up on her bed and hugging her knees close. She sighed and looked away. She felt herself tear up, "It's... It's about my rounds last night. I found something strange." 

"Something strange?" Slade sounds curious. "Could you expand on that?"

"Well... It was a hit," Her voice hardened, "Something I'm sure you're familiar with. Anyways," she inhaled sharply, "There was a bouquet of flowers left at the crime scene. I think they were for me." She paused and added, "A note said, "To you, my love." but there wasn't a sender attached."

"Hm..." Slade hummed, ignoring her earlier jab. "Did anyone know that Roy used to give you flowers every day?"

Regina shivered and felt herself tear up. Without thinking she started to yell, "Stop it! What did I say about bringing him up!"

The line was silent. "... I am sorry. I thought enough time had passed."

"It's only been a year!" He could hear her voice being strained with tears, "I don't know why I'm calling you about this- obviously you don't care!"

"Regina, please," Slade sighed. He had never been good at handling her emotions. "I do care. I'm sorry. What are your hypotheses?"

"I don't know alright? Obviously someone is trying to send me a message." She sighed and buried her face in her hands, "Think about it. I've got to go to work."

"I will. Good luck today."

Regina hung up and gave a frustrated sigh, standing up and moving to get changed. Eventually she ate and ran out of the apartment complex, dressed in exercise gear. She flushed as she remembered her strange dream. Solarflare... What a strange name. That had to be a dream, no matter how... S-soft and strong the person's arms felt.

How safe and loved they made her feel...  
She shivered and shook her head. She couldn't think about that, if she did she'd just think about... Roy...

She missed him so much. She missed Speedy so bad. His death should have never happened...  
Regina wiped her eyes, not realizing she had bumped into someone.

"Whoops!" She felt warm hands on her shoulders, making it so she wouldn't fall from the impact. "Hello, Regina! Distracted this morning?"

Regina blinked and then smiled, gazing up at someone familiar.  
"I'm fine Kory." She brushed herself off and gave a soft smile that made the other boy's heart race.

"Are you sure?" Kory felt emboldened by his beating hard and stepped closer, taking her hands in his. "You know I am always here to listen to you."

She flushed and nodded, squeezing his hand back, "Just had a rough night's sleep." She forced herself to smile. "But I'm ready for today!" 

Kory smiled and nodded back at her. "I am glad to hear that. Have you had any coffee yet?"

"I haven't." She smiles fondly and squeezed his hand, "I'd love to pick some up but we're going to be late for work!"

"I actually made too much coffee this morning," Kory shared, beaming. "Perhaps you would like some of mine before we go?"

"Alright!" She beamed and eagerly looked ready to try some, "You're so sweet Kory!"

"Not as sweet as you," Kory sighed softly, gently tugging her hand back to his house. "Come, come~"

"I'm following~" She giggled and ran alongside him. Kory was so nice! Honestly, it made her consider... Possibly..  
No. It was too soon to think about other boys or girls.

She wasn't ready to date again, not yet... not matter what her father or brother thought.

Regina ignored the sadness filling inside her as she held onto Kory's hand. They quickly stopped inside his house to grab some coffee before running to their job at the gym.

"You know," Regina wore a cheeky grin, "I bet you'll get more fan art today~"

Kory laughed and shook his head. "All of their little drawings are so cute! I do not think I would call them "fan art" though - they are usually pictures of animals!"

"That's gotta be something." She chuckled and sipped her coffee, admiring his laugh. "All the little boy's just give me flowers."

"But that is so sweet!" Kory insisted. "Do they not always look so happy when you accept their gifts?"

"They seem to like it when I accept them." She chuckled and wore a fond smile, "You know how I feel about flowers."

"Of course." Kory squeezed her hand, staring warmly into her eyes. "And the children know, too - that is why they give them to you~"

Regina felt herself flush from his warm gaze. She chuckled and gave a nod, breaking away to go inside the gym, "Indeed. How cute." She spoke up softly, drifting away from him.

Thus began their work as trainers. Regina worked with the young boys, Kory with the young girls. Eagerly the two taught the groups of children various gymnastics techniques. Regina was a gymnast well known for her work in the Gotham circus and her various gold medals and trophies. Parents traveled the country just to have her work with their children.

As the two worked Regina didn't notice a familiar face enter the gym and watch her with a look of longing and a slight look of lust in his eyes.

Kory, however, noticed immediately. He always noticed when someone had their eyes on Regina. He turned to glare softly at the tall, black man. Why did he keep trying to flirt with her? Couldn't he see that she wasn't ready to date yet? And that even if she was, he was not her type?!

What did he want from her?! It was obvious he just enjoyed her for her looks.  
Regina didn't notice for awhile till she turned around and gave a gasp, running up to greet the man eagerly, "Victor! It's so nice to see you!"

"You too!" Victor happily accepted her hug and stroked her hair gently. "You havin' a good day?"

She laughed and smiled up at him, "As good as a day can be!"

"I'm glad to hear that." He chuckles and winks at her. "Can I take you out for lunch~?"

Regina blushed a bit and chuckled, "I suppose you can~" she turned to Kory with a sweet smile, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Yes!" Kory's smile looked a little tense. "That sounds lovely!"

"Oh, right," Victor looked a little disappointed. "Uh, where would you like to eat?"

"Where ever you want to~" Regina hugged his arm, not realizing what it looked it as she pressed her cheek against it's cool metal, concealed by a holo ring~

She was grateful to have another super-powered friend that knew about her double life. It made her feel a little less alone.  
Kory clenched his teeth, but tried not to let his irritation show. "Regina, we need to wait for the kids to all be picked up first, remember? Perhaps Victor should go on ahead and we can catch up later!"

"Oh yeah!" She gave a soft laugh and turned to the other man, giving a playful grin, "I know you want to sweep me off my feet now, but you'll have to wait~"

"All right, all right~" He chuckles and winks. "Meet me at B-dubs?"

She giggles and nods, "Sure~" Without thinking she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek before letting his arm go. Smiling softly she gave a little wave, "See you then~" And then ran off to go watch after the kids with Kory.

She didn't notice the harsh glare Kory was giving the wide man as he left. "You and Victor seem very close." He turned his glare into a polite smile just as Regina turned to look at him.

"Oh we've been friends for a while." She admitted, taking Kory's arm in her own and walking close to him, "He's like an older brother to me sometimes."

"I see." Kory faced forward. "You... do not have any... deeper feelings for him?"

"I don't know." Regina admitted softly, playing with her hair. She sighed and gave Kory a sad smile filled with longing, "I still miss Roy... You know that."

"I know." Kory squeezed her hand gently. "That is why I was worried - I do not want you to rush into anything."

Regina nodded and gave a soft sigh, smiling at him, "I promise I won't Kory." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Kory's eyes softened and he smiled warmly at her. "You are very welcome~" Oh, he wouldn't mind getting kisses like that every day~

He couldn't help but find her precious. How he wish Regina would recognize his feelings.

Why did she seem more romantically interested in Victor than him? Victor wasn't the one constantly offering his support to her, nor was he as charming. There had to be /some/ reason Regina was so close with him... He had to figure it out.

Among other things. First he needed to try harder to win over her heart. Everyday he wanted to hold her close in his arms, pet back her beautiful raven colored locks. Everyday he wanted to be the one to tell her everything would be alright. She wouldn't have anything to fear.

That's what she wanted, too. Why else would she still be hung up over Roy?

He had to get the idea of her former boyfriend out of her mind. She needed someone new to focus on that wouldn't just be pining after her for her looks~

But would acting overly romantic scare Regina away? That's what he was afraid of...

He knew he'd have to win her over in other ways.

Perhaps he should just ask her to hang out more often. They lived close, after all - he could invite her over to watch bad movies, or to help bake cookies for the kids they trained. She would love that, right?

Of course she would. He knew how much Regina loved the simple things in life.

He blushed as she hugged his arm and watched the children leave, one by one.

He had a bright smile on his face as he waved to all of the little ones, laughing whenever one was brave enough to run up and hug the both of them. Such adorable little humans~

Regina sighed happily as the last kid left and gave Kory a hug, "I hope I have children that cute someday." She mumbled with a soft smile.

Kory couldn't help but imagine how beautiful Regina would look with a pregnant belly, carrying their child~ Oh, he wanted it so badly!  
"I'm sure all of your children would be adorable," Kory told her with a quiet earnestness.

Regina flushed and gave a shy smile, "I hope I can have a girl someday." She gave a happy sigh, clutching her cheeks. She looked so happy, "A cute little girl to reach acrobatics too! Oh how sweet that would be!"

"She would be a master gymnast under your tutelage," Kory sighed wistfully, imagining a shiny-eyed Regina laughing and jumping on the high bar with her little girl.

He couldn't help but imagine himself at her side, helping catch their little girl.

"She would be~" she gave a sad sighs and looked away, "If only..." she bit her lip and teared up.

Kory frowned and moved in to hug her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "You will achieve that some day... I just know it."

"Thank you." She smiled and gave him a look. It seemed so loving. He could have focused on all day, relishing in every bit of affection that shone underneath, if Regina hadn't sighed softly and asked Kory if he was ready to leave. 

"Yes!" Kory nodded. "Are you? Do you want to borrow my coat?"

"Oh please." She blushed and admitted softly, "I was so busy this morning I must have forgotten mind." Kory felt his heart thump as she flashed her beautiful blue eyes up at him.

Kory felt goosebumps across his skin, and he laughed softly to distract himself as he walked to his locker to retrieve his jacket. "It is no trouble, Regina."

"Thanks." She blushed and giggled, following after him. He watched her shiver and sigh softly.

"Here you are." Kory handed her his pastel purple jacket, which Regina always thought was cute.

She slipped it on and without thinking pulled the tall red head into a tight hug, pressing her face against his chest.  
"Thank you." She whispered softly, her gaze lost in thought. Hugging Kory felt like hugging Roy again.

His firm chest, the way his arms wrapped right under her shoulder blades, how calming his heartbeat was. It was everything she missed about hugs.

She held him tighter and then let him go, rubbing her eyes. She gave a sad laugh and shook her head, "Sorry Kory... I got carried away."

"You are fine." He smiled gently. "You may hug me whenever you wish."

"Alright." She smiled fondly at him as they walked hand and hand towards the restaurant. Kory felt his hand tighten at the thought of seeing Victor again.

He wished that man would just leave Regina alone. All he did was confuse her feelings! 

It was obvious who she should be with now!  
He opened the door for Regina and glared at the other man, who caught his look with a smirk of his own.

Kory huffed and smirked softly, holding up Regina's hand and pretending to wave with it do he could gloat. "Look, there's Victor."

Regina perked up and eagerly lead Kory over towards the other man, pleased to see him. Victor gave Kory a slight glare before regarding the cute brunette.

"Hey, Regina. I ordered your favorite wing basket for you~"

"Thank you!" She beamed and hugged his arm, looking pleased.

Kory glared at him and asked, "Did you order a basket for me?"  
"I didn't know what you'd like, sorry." Victor shrugged, grinning. "We'll take a seat while you order your meal~"  
Kory wished he could shoot eyebeams at him, but that wasn't appropriate for humans.

Regina followed Victor over to their table, happily holding onto his arm.

Kory tapped his foot anxiously as he waited in line. Who knew what Victor was telling her... flirting, trying to charm her into a date - ugh! He couldn't stand the thought!

He had to look back as he watched the pretty girl laugh at something idiotic the other man had said. It was driving him crazy!

Don't fall for his tricks, Regina - he could never love her like Kory could!

He stormed back over with his food and watched Regina hug Victor's arm, chatting animatedly with him.

"Poor kid!" Victor laughed. Regina had been telling him about a tumble gone wrong from one of her students. "Landing on your head can't be fun."

"It really wasn't." Regina admitted, chuckling as she smiled over at Kory.  
"Isn't that right?"

"Yes." Kory frowned, chewing on some chicken thoughtfully. "I hate seeing the children get hurt!"  
Victor nodded in agreement. "They try so hard."

"They all deserve hugs for their troubles." Regina admitted with a soft sigh, resting her head against Victor's chest.

Kory clenched his teeth in anger when Victor grinned and took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Regina's shoulder, "comforting" her. More like just trying to get into a better position to see down her shirt.  
"I bet you hug a lot of the kids, huh?" Victor chuckled.

"I do." She blushed and smiled softly, a fond look on her face. She smiled at Kory and added, "Sometimes it feels like they're our kids."

Kory felt himself shiver again. Did she realize how completely enchanting she looked with that faint rosy color on her cheeks? How lilting her voice became when she fantasized about the future? It was unfair how she could make him desire a life with her so easily. "I would love to have kids of my own some day," Kory said, hoping Regina would think about how they both want kids.

Regina giggled and nodded, her gaze becoming half lidded for a moment as she leaned in to tell him gently, "I hope you'll have kids of your own someday. Cute little red heads."

Kory smiled warmly and leaned in to place his hands over hers. "Not as cute as your little ones with raven hair~"

She flushed and felt an arm tighten around her waist as she squeezed Kory's hand. She blushed from the contact of his warm, tan skin touching her's-yet also from the man at her side who she was leaning against.

They were both such good friends of hers, but sometimes... they were a bit too much. All of this attention just reminded her of Roy.

She frowned a bit and looked away, giving a small sigh.

Regina tried her best to smile but the tension between the two boys was becoming a bit too much. At the moment they were playfully arguing.

"If you want a girlfriend, Kor, you should put yourself out there!"  
"Ah, yes, very good advice, I suppose! And you should do the same!"  
Victor chuckled and looked down at Regina. "I already have my eye on someone~"

Regina flushed and giggled, shaking her head, "You two are too much today!" She tried to play it coy, pretend she didn't notice two boys checking her out. One was currently looking down her shirt.

"Come on, Regina," Victor had that pleading tone in his voice again. "Just one date?"

Kory visibly bristled. Crap, he hoped Regina didn't notice; if she did he would just say he was concerned for her moving too fast. Because he was! His concern greatly overrode his jealousy!

Regina flushed and turned to him, giving an unsure look, "Well..." she played with her hands and tried not to sigh in relief as her phone buzzed. Standing up, she took the call and walked off, leaving the two boys alone.

It was her dad. Great. He must have something he wanted to tell her.

Regina sighed and opened it up, teasing softly, "It's like you knew I was out to lunch with two boys."

"Really?" Slade hummed in amusement. "I have better timing than I thought."

"Sadly." She pouted and joked, "Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Well, you're still little, and you're still a girl."

Regina flushed and hissed heatedly, feeling embarrassed, "Why did you call me?!" 

"Ah, yes. I've been thinking - your little rose bouquet could simply be from a fan of Nightwing's."

"You think so?" She hummed quietly and thought out loud, "Why leave them near a corpse? Seems suspicious."

"What better way to ensure that you'll see them? It's not as if they know where you live. Or they shouldn't, at least - you do make sure you aren't being followed every night, right?"

"I make sure." She frowned and sighed, "Dad, you know I'm careful about my identity."

"Hm. That's what everyone says until someone finds them out."

Regina shivered and sighed, playing with her hair, "Anyways, I don't think it's a fan trying to give me flowers... how would they have known I like red roses the most?"

"Regina, red roses are the most common flowers given to represent romantic intentions."

"Ugh you're so stubborn!" She huffed into the phone, glaring at a nearby wall, "If you're going to act like this I'm hanging up!"

Slade sighed. "Well, if you don't think it's a fan, what /do/ you think?"

"The killer!" She hissed lowly, "As for who or why, I don't know."

"Perhaps the murderer is the fan of yours."

Regina shivered and sighed, "That's a possibility." She glanced over at the boys who were discussing something among themselves heatedly, "Listen, I have to go."

"Don't tell me you have those two boys fighting over you. Battle to the death, I hope?"

Regina blushed and giggled softly, twirling a lock of her hair, "Well, they've been fighting over me for awhile now~"

Slade sighed. "Regina, I know you like having male friends, but don't make them think there's any hope for a romantic relationship if that's not your intention."

"I'm not!" She insisted quickly, blushing furiously from his tone, "I'm not. I promise."

"Good. After all, slighted feelings are how some villains are made. Just look at the Mad Hatter."

Regina giggled a bit and sighed, clutching the phone fondly, "You worry too much about me, _Deathstroke._ "

"I don't recommend saying that name out loud, daughter," Slade sounded annoyed. "You never know who could be listening."

"I know~" she gave a mocking scoff and teased more, "it's not my fault you're still in business~"

"Some would say it is, since you haven't killed me yet." He hummed, causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"I don't think that'd go over well." She joked back at him.

"Very true." Slade chuckled. "Well, good luck with your little flower-giver. I'll keep an eye and an ear out for anything that could tie in."

"Thanks." She sighed in relief, "You're good about that."

"I would be a terrible mercenary if I wasn't. Ta ta, and do please consider a fight to the death to solve your little boy problem."

"Dad!" She huffed and hung up on him, blushing in embarrassment.

She walked back over to Kory and Victor, who seemed to have agreed that eating in silence was the best way to tolerate each other.

"Hey guys!" She gave a shy smile and sat down beside them.

"Hey." Victor grinned, leaning in. "So, about that date?"  
"Like I was trying to tell you," Kory couldn't hide his annoyance. "She is not ready to start dating yet. If you would actually listen to her, you would know that."

"I have to agree." She spoke up sheepishly, "I just... don't know yet..."

"All right." Victor smiled weakly. "It's fine. Just know if you ever change your mind, I'm available."  
"Regina would not want you to miss other opportunities for her," Kory huffed, arms crossed and eyes cast sideways. "Stop trying to guilt her into a date."  
"Hey!" Victor scowled. "That's not what I'm doing!"  
"Oh, really?" Kory scoffed. "Then why do you always mention dating to her whenever you see her?"  
"Because I don't see the point in trying to hide my attraction to her," Victor growled, "unlike some people."

Regina flushed and touched her cheeks, looking away. She bit her lip and sighed, "Please stop you two..."

Both boys seemed a little guilty as they looked away.  
"... I am sorry," Kory muttered, shaking his head. "I do not want to make you uncomfortable."  
"Yeah." Victor sighed. "That's not cool. Let's just have fun."

"Thank you." She gave a tiny sigh and tried to smile at them both. A calming silence surrounded them all for a moment. The boys seemed to realize at that moment their attempts to flirt with Regina were getting nowhere.

"What would you like to talk about?" Kory asked with a polite smile.  
"Sailor Moon?" Victor teased, squeezing her side.

"How did you know~?" She giggled and launched into an excited debate all about the manga heroine. Her friends listened, finding her enthusiasm over the subject rather cute.

After that, it was a pleasant lunch.


End file.
